


DJ got us fallin' in love

by azziria



Series: Club can't handle me [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DJ got us fallin' in love

**Author's Note:**

> The third in the sequence, following on frm _Club can't handle me_ and _Evacuate the dance floor_.

Facts are good, Danny knows that, and being in full possession of the facts is always a distinct advantage when trying to assess a situation, in his experience. So the first thing he needs to do to try and sort this situation out is to take stock of the facts.

So, here are the facts that Danny has.

Fact number one: Danny is hot for his partner. Somewhere along the line, almost certainly longer ago than Danny is prepared to admit, Danny’s feelings for Steve... changed. Fuck if he knows why, but apparently his subconscious has decided that what Danny really needs to make his life complete is an up-close and personal relationship with a socially-retarded borderline-psychotic adrenaline junkie. Who also happens to be male, and his partner. (And Danny thinks that his subconscious needs a serious talking-to, because - first Rachel, and now this? So not helpful.) It just took the incident at the club to make his conscious brain get with the program (and there’s the whole story of Danny’s life just there, really, because why does he never get to do things the easy way?).

Fact number two: Steve has Issues. And one of those issues is with Danny, although Danny’s not exactly sure what and why (although the hot twist of hope in his gut is trying to tell him something, he’s sure). Steve has issues, and being a McGarrett those issues are sure to be complicating things in all sorts of ways that any normal, sane person wouldn’t even consider possible. But then, ‘normal’ and ‘sane’ aren’t adjectives that anyone who’s known Steve for more than about five minutes would ever use to describe him, so where’s the surprise there?

Fact number three: Danny is done. Done with denying how he feels about Steve. Done with tiptoeing around McGarrett’s issues. Just... so fucking _done_ , you wouldn’t believe it.

The one fact Danny _doesn't_ have is how Steve actually feels about all this. And so, because nothing he can do can possibly make it any worse - because, let’s face it, the situation is already shot to hell and back, how could it get any messier - Danny gets in his car and drives to Steve’s house.

The truck is parked in the driveway, and there’s a light on in the back of the house somewhere, so Danny knows Steve’s there. He knocks on the door and gets no answer, contemplates banging and shouting, but then decides to adopt the stealth approach, picks the lock and lets himself in.

Steve’s sitting at the table with that damn box in front of him, but the box is closed and he’s just staring at it, face blank. “Didn’t say you could come in,” he says, without looking up.

"Not asking," says Danny.

"What do you want, Danny?" And he's still not looking at Danny, which, yeah, is just the final straw for the mood that Danny's been working on on the drive over, because, hey, when two grown-up people have something important to discuss? Some actual eye-to-eye contact really, really helps (but then, McGarrett and social skills aren't always that well acquainted, so why is Danny surprised?). So, because he's so fucking angry, Danny forgets finesse and just lets rip.

"What I _want_ is to know what's going on in your head. Because I thought we were partners, McGarrett. _Partners_. And despite your misguided views on the correct manner of dress for a detective, and your insane need to think up new and inventive ways to get us killed every five minutes, I actually thought the partnership thing was going quite well. So when your _partner_ tells you that he wants out, you don't just say "OK, whatever you want, shut the door on your way out". When your _partner_ tells you he wants out then the least you can do is ask _why_!"

"I know why."

"Oh, you do, do you? So, please, enlighten me."

"OK, Danny. Here it is. I did... the thing... at the club, you're freaked out by it, and now you can't stand to be around me." Steve's tone is dead neutral, his face still blank, and, really, he's giving Danny _nothing_.

And OK, so he's not entirely wrong, but Danny's so mad by now that he's no longer prepared to be reasonable. "And so, what, you were prepared to just let me walk out of 5-0? "So long Danny, it's been nice, see you around?" Is that what you were going to _fucking_ do? Because let me tell you, McGarrett, that _stinks_. After everything we've been through together, after all the times you've nearly got me shot following up one of your crazy schemes, that fucking stinks. Don't you have any fucking _respect_?" And Danny knows he's playing with fire, knows he's crossing a line, but he does it anyway, steps forward, fists his hands in Steve's shirt and hauls him to his feet, because he's damn well going to make Steve _look at him_.

And then Steve does look at him, right at him, and what Danny sees in his eyes... the blankness is gone, and in its place... all of a sudden the ground seems to lurch under Danny's feet as the truth of what he's seeing hits him like a freight train coming through.

"Jesus, Steve," - and Danny's having trouble making words, fuck, he's having trouble _breathing_ right now - "How long?"

Steve ducks his head, tries to look away, but Danny's not having that, no _fucking_ way, so he shoves Steve backwards until he hits the table and sits, and Danny pushes in between his legs and gets his body right up close in Steve's space. "How long, Steve?" Steve's still hiding, still not looking at Danny, and Danny can feel how desperately Steve wants to _run_ , but he's not having that, no way. "How long?" He feels Steve twitch, a full body shiver, and then, finally, Steve answers him, his voice low and strained, "The day you hit me. You didn't back down, you never back down, you're always right there, in my face, you never let me get away with _shit_. Have you any idea how hot that is?" (And yeah, Danny might just, he fell for Rachel, after all, and that has implications Danny's not prepared to consider right now.) "And then... at the club... I didn’t _think_ , I just...".

It’s probably the closest McGarrett’s ever come to admitting he’s a human being with actual human emotions, and normally Danny would take some time to fully appreciate the uniqueness of the moment, but right now Steve’s just given him the last fact he needs to close the case, every nerve in Danny's body is on fire, and he doesn't know whether he wants to laugh or cry. "You're an _idiot_ , McGarrett, d'you know that? A emotionally retarded fucking _asshole_ ," and with that he hooks a hand round the back of Steve's neck and pulls him forward into a kiss. It's messy and uncoordinated, but he feels the exact moment that Steve's tension changes from flight to fuck, and that's nothing but good, because now Steve's kissing him back and it's _nothing_ like the night in the club, because this isn't a game any more, it's real. Steve’s got his hands on Danny, tugging his shirt free from his pants so he can get at bare skin, and Danny is suddenly, blindingly hard, grinding his hips against Steve’s, and doesn’t quite know why he’s surprised to find that Steve’s _right there_ with him. He slides his other hand down to palm Steve through his cargoes, feels Steve shudder under his touch and knows that it's now or never, so he takes a deep breath and jumps off the cliff. "So, McGarrett, we doing this or what?" And, "I've got a bed," Steve says, and something in his voice makes Danny look... and he realises that Steve is petrified right now, scared that Danny is going to change his mind and bolt... so Danny swallows down the lump of panic in his throat at how fast this is all going, tries for a cocky grin, and says "Fuck, yeah", which gets a corresponding grin from Steve, and then they're moving.

Getting across the room without taking their hands off each other is challenging, and the stairs are pretty fucking impossible, but eventually they find themselves in the bedroom. Steve strips off his clothes and falls onto the bed while Danny's still struggling with his shirt buttons. "You seem a bit overdressed, Danno," Steve growls, with a bravado that Danny’s pretty sure is a brave attempt under the circumstances, then stretches out and flexes his body in a way that has Danny _totally_ appreciating the amount of working out Steve does. Danny's finally done with the buttons, but now here's the thing: Danny's been naked in front of other men lots of times, in sports and station locker rooms and the like, but in those situations you're usually pretending you're _not_ naked, whereas here and now... well, here and now _being naked_ is kind of the point. It's not that Danny's got anything to be ashamed of, he knows that, but fuck, Steve's pretty much got the physique of a porn star, and there's no way Danny's matching that. But he's come this far, and really, what's he got to lose? So he decides, to hell with it, and pulls off the shirt, and yeah, the blinding grin that gets from Steve is enough to encourage him to lose his shoes and socks, shed his pants and boxers, and crawl onto the bed.

And fuck, what does he do now? All of his fantasies have suddenly become possibilities, and how pathetic is it that he’s suddenly doesn’t even know where to start? (And there’s no way he’s admitting to Steve that he’s not done this with a guy before, because knowing his luck there’ll turn out to be some honor code buried in the McGarrett psyche about not deflowering virgins before the second date, and if Danny doesn’t get off soon he really, truly thinks he’ll lose his mind.) But luckily Steve’s not on the same page, and he drags Danny down into a kiss that turns really dirty really quickly, resulting in Danny completely losing his mind anyway, along with all his inhibitions and any sense of personal boundaries, and before he knows it he's got his hand on Steve's dick and - yeah, there's a whole new experience right there.

Having another guy's cock in his hand is weird - the angle is all wrong, and Steve's uncut, which is novel - but the skin is hot and smooth, and Danny slides it back to expose the head, and yeah, he's all for clocking up the new experiences today, so he scoots down the bed, swallows hard, and puts his mouth on Steve. He's not done this before, has nowhere near Steve's technique, but he knows what feels good for himself, so he grasps the shaft firmly, licks his lips and goes for it, setting up a rhythm that has Steve groaning and bucking his hips up off the bed. Which Danny totally takes as a compliment. It doesn't take long before Steve gasps "Danno, I'm gonna..." and Danny pulls off (because hey, Danny's not sure he's quite ready for _that_ new experience just yet) and Steve shoots in messy streaks across his stomach. Before Danny quite knows what's happening, Steve rolls towards him, gets his hand on Danny's cock (and yeah, that's different, because Steve's hand is big and has interesting callouses), and starts jacking him. Danny thinks that maybe he's been missing something all these years, because with a girl you have to tell her what feels good, but another guy just... knows. Or maybe that's just another of Steve's skills. Whatever, it's not long before Danny follows Steve over the edge (and dammit, someone's going to get the wet patch), then collapses onto his back, breathing hard, and says the first thing that comes into his head.

"So how come you never told me you're gay?"

Steve props himself up on one elbow, tips his head back and huffs a laugh. "Not gay, Danny. Just... sometimes it's guys, you know?" And yeah, maybe Danny's starting to see how that works.

Steve’s still looking at him, that infuriating smirk hovering on his lips. "How about you? I didn't know you..." and Steve gestures vaguely in the direction of Danny's dick.

"I don't... didn't... fuck it, McGarrett, apparently it's _you_. For some reason my poor deluded subconscious has decided that what my life really needs is more of you in it, and how twisted is that?" But he says it with a smile, and he knows Steve gets it.

He rolls over onto his stomach (and yeah, just his luck...) and scrunches his pillow up under his head. He's vaguely aware of Steve reaching off the bed to grab his t-shirt to clean himself up (and really, he should find that gross, but somehow he can't care right now) and then Steve stretches out next to him again. He's just starting to drift off when something occurs to him. "Is this going to be awkward?" he mumbles into his pillow, and he can pretty much feel Steve smile next to him. "Yeah, probably... but hey, good awkward, right, Danno?"

And yeah, Danny reckons he can live with good awkward.


End file.
